Teenage life
by iheartwangzi
Summary: Miley and the jonas brothers go to the same school. What happens when they fall for each other and become famous. Will there still be romance? Or will they be dating other celebrity. Niley, Jelena, Kemi, and Coshley!
1. Chapter 1

Teenage life

Teenage life

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

(Nicknormal, **Joebold)**

"Yo bro look at the girl over there

"Which one?

"The one taking books out of her locker

"Woah, she's hot

"I know

"There's an even hotter chick in my year

"Dude I'm a freshman and you're a junior

"I know

"But anyway I'll never get to date her cause she ha a dozen guys drooling after her cause she's Miss. Perfect. And even if I've got a chance to talk to her, I'll surely chicken out.

Nick and Joe started walking to their homeroom cause the bell just rang.

Joe thought it was funny so when they were passing the girl they were talking about's locker he pushed Nick and immediately ran and gave an excuse that he was running late. Nick being a perfect gentleman help the girl up and pick up her books. While he was doing this, he accidentally touch her hand without realizing he was staring at her for more than ten seconds. The girl decided to speak up.

(girlnormal, **bold, Nick)**

"Excuse me

"**Oh I'm so sorry**

"No problem. Are you new here?

"**Yes. My name is Nick**

"I'm Miley

They hurried off to homeroom and had history together. Miley came in late so the only available seat was next to Nick. Nick was more than glad to let her sit beside him. Mr. Wayne the history teacher wanted to do a project and wanted the pairs seating next to each other to pair up

(Mileynormal, **bold, Nick)**

"I guess we're partners

"**Ya I guess so**

"Cool, here's my number

"Call me today so we can go over the project ok

"**Sounds great**


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage life

Teenage life

Chapter 2

Normal P.O.V

RING!!1RING!!RING!!

(Mileynormal, **Nickbold)**

"Hello

"**Miley, it's me Nick**

"Oh hei

"**Can we do the project tomorrow**

"Sure

"**How does 3 sound**

"I'm sorry I have cheerleading practice during that time. How about 5

"**Ok. So where do you wanna do it**

"How's your place sound

"**Cool **

"Ok see you tomorrow

_**The next day after school**_

Normal P.O.V

Joe help me clean up the house cried Nick. A hot babe is coming over!!

DING DONG!!DING DONG!!

That must be Miley. Kevin can you please get the door cried Nick. Sure whatevva

"Hello you must be Miley I'm Kevin

"And I'm Joe

"Hi, is Nick home

"Joe, Nick was right she is hot!!

"I know

"I'm sorry, what did you say

"Nothing come on in. Nick!!

"Hei Miley

"Hei Nick

"This are my older brothers. I guess you have met them'

"Ya, so where will be doing the project?

"How does my room sounds

"Ok

"Nick , Joe called

"Great taste. She's hot no wonder you have a crush on her

"I know she's hot. She's the hottest in freshman year


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Life

Teenage Life

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

(Nicknormal, **Mileybold)**

"Come on Miley. Follow me . This is my room.

"Cool room

"Thanx

"Uh Nick, can I ask you a question?

"Do you like me? Coz your brothers said that you think I'm hot and you had a crush on me. Is that true?

"Uhm kind of

"So you like me?

"Ya I had a crush on you since the 1st day I met you

"Can we talk about this?

"Wait I wanna ask you on a date

"That's what I wanna talk about

"What do you mean?

"I made a promise long time ago that I will give a chance to every guy in school to take me on a date

"Uh

"I'll go on a date with you and see how it will work out ok?

"Ok

"Thanx

"So when can we have our date?

"I'm free next Saturday

"Ok, I'll call you with the time

"Oh you can't give anyone my number ok

"Ok

"Great

"Let's get back on the project

"We need a topic

_**3 hours later**_

"Are you hungry?

"Ya I'm hungry

"Let's go down and grab some food

"Sound's good

(J) Joe, (K) Kevin

(J) "Miley can I ask you something?

"Ya sure

(J) "Do you know any cheerleaders?

"Ya I'm actually head cheerleader for freshman year

(J) "Cool so do you know Selena?

(K) "Or Demi?

"I know both of them\

"(J & K) You do??

"Ya they are both my older sisters!!


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Life

Teenage Life 

Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

"What!! cried Joe and Kevin

"Ya they are my sisters

"Oh my god!!

"Why are you guys in the same form?

"Ya

"Could you do us a big favour?

"Ok I guess

"Can you please give us their numbers?

"Oh I have to ask them first

"Oh that's cool

"Hei I'll tell Nick tomorrow ok because I'll ask them when I get home

"Ok thanx

"No problem

_**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**_

"Nick, we still don't know what are we going to do for this project?

"Ya Miley

"How bout we discuss this during lunch

"Ok

"You do know where I hang out during lunch right?

"Ya I think

"Ok then you can join me and my friends for lunch

"Ok so I'll bring the books right?

"You do that

"Ok see you during lunch

"Bye Nick

"Bye Miley


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Life

Teenage Life 

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

_**RING!!**_

"Hello Nick

"Miley it's that you

"Ya I'm really sorry but I can't do the project today

"Oh ok

"Why don't I make it up to you

"What do you mean

"You and your brothers wanna join me and my sisters for a movie tonight at my place?

"Are you serious?

"Ya

"Oh my god ok

"Then it's settle see you tonight

"Ok bye

"Joe, Kevin!!

"What Nick said both of his brothers

"I've got us a date

"With who

"Three hot girls

"You mean Demi and Selena

"Yup, Miley invited us over tonight for a movie

"Oh my god

"I know

"Thanx Nick

"For what

"For this

Group hug!!

"Hei Joe…..

"Ya Nick

"Miley told me the other day that Selena is currently dating someone and she doesn't like you the way you like her

"Huh…..

"I'm really sorry but Miley said you guys could be friends

"Nick………when did you know about this

"Yesterday….Joe don't get upset….Miley has a boyfriend and so is Demi

"At least we get to meet them

"Ya whatever

"Joe cheer up

"I'll ty


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage Life

Chapter 6

Normal P.O.V

"Joe hurry up or we'll be late

"Ok I'm coming and Nick Kevin's not even ready yet

"Dude he's waiting in the car

"Demi I hope you and Selena don't mind cause I've invited 3 guys to our house tonight

"Oh ok…who??

"Uhm I think you may know him Kevin and Joe Jonas

"Oh those two

"Hei Joe's a really funny guy said Selena

"Ya he's always making people laugh

_**DING DONG!!**_

"There're here

"I'll get the door said Miley

"Hei Miley said Nick

"Hei Miley said Joe

"Hei Miley said Kevin

"Come on in

"Ok

"Guys you could put your coats here

"Sure

"Ok this is my eldest sister Demi

"Hei guys

"And this is my second eldest sister Selena

"What's up guys

"Come on let's watch a movie

"Ok what movie are we watching

"Hei before that have you guys eat??asked Miley

"Yup

"Great so what movie do you wanna watch

"How bout horror movie??asked Joe

"Sounds great

_**HALFWAY DURING THE MOVIE**_

"Nick I'm kinda scared

"To tell you the truth I'm kinda scare too

"AH!!screamed Miley and Selena

"What …what!!shouted Demi

"Ok why don't we pause it for a while

"Ok great idea Kev said Nick

"Hei guys I wanna go for a walk

"I'll go with you said Nick

"Ok thanx


	7. Chapter 7

Teenage Life

Chapter 7

Normal P.OV

_**DURING THE WALK**_

"Nick I know you kinda have a crush on me..

"Oh you do..

"Ya but I just wanna us to be friends

"Oh ok…

"Ya I'm sorry but I'm kinda pursuing my music career right now

"Oh ok

"Nick it's late you better get going

"Oh ok then

Nick and Miley went back to Miley's house..

"Joe, Kev we need to leave now

"Why??asked Joe

"It's late dude!!

"Alright bye Selena, bye Demi and bye Miley

"Bye guys…

_**After the boys left**_

"Miley we're gonna sing live in front of the school on Saturday

"Oh ok…

"Ya we're gonna sing This is just the real me

"Ok Demi..

"So Sel..you need to play the guitar cause our guitarist can't make it

"And I'll play the drums, Miley you're gonna sing cause you have the best voice

"Ok Demi..

Miley was thinking about Saturday, she remembered she was having something on, but she couldn't remember

"Miles

"Ya Selly

"Please invite the jonas brothers

"Oh ok

That's it, Miley remembered what she was the plans she had on Saturday. She had a date with Nick. Oh poor Nick…Miley has to cancelled the date again..but she knows that her music career is really important to her and to her sisters…She just have to tell Nick

_**RING!!RING!!**_

"Hello…

"Uhm Nick, it's Miley

"Oh Miley hei

"Are you free now ??I have to tell you something

"Uhm sure…

"I'm sorry but this Saturday I'm busy so I can't go on the date with you

"Oh ok no problem

"I kinda have a concert to perform with my sisters..

"Oh it's not a big deal…

"Thanx for being so understanding

"Uhm sure what are friends for

"Ok I have to go, bye

"Bye , Miley


End file.
